


Nontraditional Valentine's Day

by NellisTable



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Confession, Emotions, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Very sweet fluff, love letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are alone, it's little bit difficult to manage the love in the air around you. How Graves and Twisted Fate managed their Valentine's Day? Come and find it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graves's part

**Author's Note:**

> The story is very simple and designed to satisfy my inner desire.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Yeah, I am single. And what? Just enjoy the story :o)

_That's fucked up._

I sat in the half-empty tavern at the bar over a glass of whiskey. The only company was my gun and the occasional cold stare barmaid. I was pissed off. Without thinking, I’ve drunk one whiskey after another and I was trying to kill time.

A few minutes ago I caught a young couple who smirked to themself for nearly an hour over a bottle of expensive wine. The reason was my main goal. The boy was holding girl's hand, the broad smiles adorned their faces.

 _Total normal couple. What are they doin‘ here at this time of day?_ Their table was adorned with a huge bouquet of red roses and one candle. _Too much sweet idyll._

 _Fucking romance._ I swallowed another drink and ordered another. _What does that mean_? Before I get another drink, another couple came.

,,Hey..." I yelled at the barmaid. She didn‘t look happy.

,,What?" _She is quite young and have delicate appearance, but her voice is fairly sharp._

 ,,Today is…what day? It smells a bit to me..." I pulled a cigar from my pocket and looked for matches.

,,You're not much for romance do you?" In an instant she lit up my cigar. I didn‘t even blink. Her comment made me laugh.

,,Do I look like?" I breathed tobacco flavor into my lungs.

,,Rather,  you look like you just escaped from jail." _Ya're not so far from the truth._ I breathed thick gray smoke swallowed another drink. She did not hesitate and I poured another. Double one.

,,It's Valentine's Day. "

,,And traslation, can be?"

,,Perhaps you survived in the jail your whole lifetime. Valentine's Day. Feast, when partners send gifts, flowers or sweets possibly love letters and postcards."

 _Ugh_.

,,Somethin‘ similar is celebrated in Bilgewater..." _I am enticing her_. She sharpened her senses.

,,Durin‘ the day, everyone who is interested about this issue are on sea and they are tryin‘ to catch Alfonsino. A little red fish that serves as a gift for the beloved one. If it dies within a year, that relationship has no future."

,,Did you ever caught some?" _Girl, at your age I robbed hopeful believers in bars in card games. I had no time to woo._

,,For small fish, the real man don’t sail."

,,Rigth..." Net of interest breakage. _Never mind._ _Anyway, I was not in the mood._

,,Still, before I forget." Instead of my regular glass of whiskey, she put the little glass with something right to me.

,,This is for you...from looker. He wanted me give you that after your sixth whiskey...and also this message." She drew a card from her pocket. _Damn, I know this card._

,,Who?"

,,One handsome man with hat and black eyes. He had an interesting accent and a pleasant voice.“

And barmaid was gone.

Proverbial gold card. _His card._ And few words.

 

**,,Don't get drunk tonight hotshot. Try 32, snake eyes."**

 

 _Somethin‘ valuable?_ _Maybe I should go check it out._ I drank a liquer and paid my expenses. _Mint, this guy knows._

I grabbed Destiny and went to room number 32 _. Snake eyes, clear win._

The door to the room was ajar. I went in. Musty smell of mold and wood surrounded me. Nobody. Only darkness, emptiness and cold.

That was what I really expected. _Just another stupid joke. If I found him, I'll blow his head off._

The same feelings I prevailed during the period that I spent in jail ... because of my own stupidity. Part of life in shit and I am still trying to convince myself that behind it all was anyone else. The same guy who lured me here. The same with whom I might have spent the best part of my fucking life. And now he was God knows where.

Suddenly I caught a strange plant on the nightstand. _Perhaps I disturb someone romance._

It was one half bloomed roses, deep red with paper tied under flowers.

 ** _Hotshot_**. 

 _Does this impostor makes fun of me?_ That was not all. On the table was a envelope.

 _I hope that there are money_. First I pulled the card. Playing card. Ace of hearts with a signature. It was Tobias's signature. _What does it mean?_ I opened it and I was in for an interesting read.

 

* * *

...

**_Maybe ya know what day it is, but don‘t worry, something I personally don‘t experience at all...or rather dono‘t expect from ya that ya experienced it. But...for a long time I mute my emotions that worked up inside of me since the day we met...._ **

**_..._ **

**_I need you. You make me feel safe. You makes me feel needed ... loving. You made me crazy. But much more when run headlong into battle without the planned steps. Please don‘t do it to me. I can‘t lose you again._ **

**_..._ **

**_You stole my most precious card. My ace of hearts. I'll never forgive you, you treacherous thief._ **

**_..._**

* * *

 

I had no words. I was totally engulfed by emotion, my heart was trying to jump out of my chest, my hands were shaking, and only what I could do, was image of the author himself. _Tobias, ya're my ace of hearts._


	2. Twisted Fate's part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are alone, it's little bit difficult to manage the love in the air around you. How Graves and Twisted Fate managed their Valentine's Day? Come and find it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is very simple and designed to satisfy my inner desire.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I am sorry for delay, I am just too lazy :P

_Is he blushin' with shame? Is he furious?_

I sat on the roof of one of the pubs. I looked at the sky full of stars and glowing moon. A cold wind was playing with my hair, almost my hat flew off.

I needed to be alone. Distract from the bustle. Get some fresh air and let my thoughts leave my mind.

 _Didn't I write too much? Or not enough?_ I had so much to say, but time, space and especially courage were my enemies.

 _That feelin' when between me and him is one cold wall._ My feelings were mixed. I wanted to be with a man who I just told my long-hidden feelings.

_Damn, I'm startin' to regret the fact that I wrote it all._

I began to hate myself. I just wanted to know how to turn back the time, instead of teleporting. _It was a stupid idea. No, I did it right. I can't take that secret to the grave._

Strong winds tore hat from my head and almost it was gone. Thanks to my keen instincts I caught it at the last possible moment. _I hope it's not bad sign_.

I wasn't superstitious, but at this moment I would probably believed everything.

_13 years ago I would probably have to fall through the shame for this confession...13 years. Damn, I feel even more old._

* * *

 

This was exactly 13 years since Tobias aka Twisted Fate and Malcolm Graves first met. They thought to outwit each other with their fraudulent tricks, but neither was none of his coveted prize. 8 aces fell simultaneously on the table at that moment, their destinies forever united.

Two thieves and deceivers has joined their forces and unique skills and achieved wealth and fame, which they never dreamed. Suddenly, their lives should finally make some sense.  
It was not the poorly life in which they fought for their lives every day, every night. It all has improved for the better. Finally, they were happy

_And one night ... that night ... we crossed the border._

A few months later, when they fully knew about each other perhaps all that was possible, strengths and weaknesses, even the past, therewas still something weighed on their mind. Therefore, they didn't hesitate, and all the weight to bear watered with alcohol.

_Boundaries destroyed. The road was clear. And our hormones and lust ... unstoppable. God, it was a wild night. We've took our virginity from each other. Hell, I don't know how many times we had sex durin' that night ..._

_I'll have two or three drinks and I will go look for him._

I used my amazing ability and teleported into the pub directly under me.

* * *

 

,,Hey handsome, came back for your friend?"

_That's the lass. We will see if she tells me somethin' interestin'._

,,Greetin'. Not quite. He disappeared somewhere and will appear tomorrow at midday, as is it his wont. I wanted drink, but if is there no place for me... "

,,O-Of course it is ... here. "

_Is it just me, or is she blushin'?_

I sat at the bar and looked around the pub. Love couples only grew.

,,Still romantic atmosphere here? "I immediately got my not yet unsubscribed drink.

,,Exactly ... are you going to play cards?"

_Uh-oh._

She noticed how I played with, for me, a very substantial card.

,,Not tonight, I was just to thinkin' ... about where is...my precious one."

,,Precious one? You mean...oh...right."

Whole minute of silence.

,,Is that ace of hearts?"

,,And on it, the signature of my precious one."  

She wanted to see. My trick, however, was faster. She was little bitb upset that she didn't reveal her name...actually, _his_ name.

,,There is obviously a lot of passion for this...love confession, nothin' for us." I tried to strike up a conversation.

,,For the ones from Bilgewater?" _Hmm? Well, well, someone let his mouth run wild._

,,It is so obvious to me?" I conjured directly disarming smile. Burmese directly knees buckled.

,,N-No, definitely not ... just your friend alluded to a tradition ..." _Tradition? Him? He knows some?_ ,,Catching a red fish ... "

,,Alfonsino?"

,,That's the name!" And another drink landed into my hand.

,,Apparently, he had't caught some. No wonder, he looks like he came out of jail."

_He was actually there but...because of me..._

,,If you say so ... " My mood was gone. Grudgingly, I finished drink and prepared to leave.

,,But apparently has a feelings for someone."

_Hmm?_

,,What do you mean?" I sharpened the senses.

,,He looked worried as he looked around the tavern. When he was leaving he requested _Golden Beauty._ A better gift he could't devise."

_That's my favorite rum._

,,If his chosen one appreciate it, I think he will score tonight." I drew my next trick.

,,Thank you for an interestin' company." Instead of coins, I paid with red rose. The girl froze on the spot. She didn't know how to respond. She took a beautiful gift carefully and watched me disappear int he crowd.

 _Nothing is better than a small theft rose from a nearby table._ I smiled the victory without a loss of coin.

 _I hope he will still be in that room._ Heart pounding, knees trembling as I walked into the room 32.

_Please, I want to spend the rest of today with you ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letter will be in third chapter. Give me 2-3 days to finish it :)


	3. The letter

_For Malcolm_

_Even in my wildest dreams…I’ve never thought that I will write something like this…for someone like you._

_Stubborn jerk who acts first and then maybe thinks, who thoughtless and warningly shot into the crowd. Sometimes I wish I could read your thoughts._

_Maybe you have no idea what ‚day‘ it’s today, but don‘t worry, to be honest I personally don’t celebrate it… or rather I don‘t expect it from you._

_Well…since the day we met, I have been hiding my feelings very deep in my heart. Feeling for long time bitter and locked deep inside me. I don’t know where to start. I am sitting here at bar and thinking about what has changed sice we met. I have a fourth drink and around me are sweet couples and I am thinking._

_I met a stubborn beast and egoist, who was not afraid to risk everything because he knew that whatever game ends, he will gets his rewards._

_Everything around me has changed. Everything has been turned upside down. I just wanted to be special with my skills and thanks it make the most gold coins and silver serpents. But I never really hoped that I‘ll meet someone who yearns for the same thing and will come from a similar, perhaps even worse conditions than me._

_You've changed me._

_It was you who showed me that no matter what we stand againts, there are moments that are worth it. Day or night, during that I forget who I am and enjoy it._

_I need you..._

_You make me feel safe. You make me feel needed...loving. These last 10 years that we spent apart ... it was hell for me. I saw you everywhere. And everywhere I saw my own weakness, because I wasn‘t able to help you._

_I could‘t give up all those memories of you. On your voice, your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your snoring ... yeah I missed it too. No matter how it will sound ridiculous._

_I couldn‘t forget you._

_You were ... and you're still everything to me, even if it doesn’t look like. Only when I'm with you, my heart is pounding as hard as when the Hunting on Sea dragon in Bilgewater starts. Only near to you, I am human with heart, emotions..._

_You make me crazy. But much more, when you headlong run into battle without planned steps. It‘s true that I admire your little vigor to the cause sometimes, but the sight when you just escape from the gravediggers shovel…it hurts and I am scared. So much, because I'm not as strong as you, to protect you...to save you. And I never will be._

_I'm not going to lose you again._

_I do not want to relive that feeling of helplessness, loss ... the endless pain that haunts me till today. The long, painful nights when I could muster just for cry. I'm afraid that your frivolity will kill you.Please, don’t do it to me. I can‘t lose you again._

_You stole my the most precious card. My ace of hearts. I'll never forgive you…treacherous thieve._

_I will not let anyone take you from me. Never. You twisted my fate._

_I love you._

_Tobias Foxtrot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more? Give me know :)


End file.
